


无声拥抱

by Seikai



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikai/pseuds/Seikai
Summary: 背景是2000年普第一次大选胜利之夜庆祝会
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 7





	无声拥抱

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档

德米特里意气风发地走进办公室，在一群人的簇拥下。  
弗拉基米尔大选获胜的结果让他如此激动。  
他恨不得马上就见到那个男人。

弗拉基米尔穿着深灰色的毛衣，在一群人中似乎聊着什么。  
他在人群中一眼就看到了那个有着毛茸茸棕发的年轻人，并向他招了招手。

层层的人为他开路。  
年轻人几乎是毫无阻碍地冲到长者面前。  
他俩就这么在一群陌生官员的中间。  
大家都在等着德米特里说些什么。  
祝贺，抑或是赞美。

弗拉基米尔盯着面前的年轻人，一些特工的经历让他发现了德米特里绿眼睛里拼命压制的火焰。  
季玛散发出来的、令人不安的兴奋感让弗拉基米尔反射般地感到危机，他向后退了一步。  
德米特里张张嘴，但没有说出来什么。  
下一秒。  
他紧紧抱住面前的男人、以近乎是扑过去的方式。  
意料之外的拥抱让准总统下意识绷紧了身体。  
弗拉基米尔少见地手足无措起来。  
“放手....”他小声地呵斥着男人。

年轻人几乎是立刻就松开了手。  
他生气了。  
德米特里脑子里只有这一个念头。他急忙说了几句应酬的祝贺，好让自己的突如其来的拥抱不那么尴尬且私人。  
但这却换来弗拉基米尔两声咳嗽，像是要掩盖脸上若有若无的红晕一般。

但是对于一个刚刚竞选成功的准总统来说，谁又会在乎他的脸红是因为什么呢。

弗拉基米尔再向来祝贺的众人介绍着德米特里，他年轻的、富有能力的竞选小组负责人。  
而德米特里只是举着酒杯，站在长者身后微笑着，目光时不时落在在应酬的弗拉基米尔身上。  
但他心里清楚的很，像是一个做错事的孩子，在脑内反复循环着弗拉基米尔的训斥。  
况且......  
刚才的拥抱是什么味道他还没体会到呢。  
甚至连拍照的时候，他也有意远离那个人。   
一方面是不想给他在添麻烦了，另一方面......

弗拉基米尔望着那个离自己几米开外的年轻人，他无奈的笑了。  
然后才轻轻开口。

“季玛，离我近些。”

惊惶的眼神里是掩盖不住的惊喜。  
年轻人蹭到他的身旁。 

但事情当然没有结束。

——————————番外——————————

“季玛？跟我出来一下。”弗拉基米尔拉着门把手开口道。  
呼吸一窒。  
还是躲不过吗……  
德米特里决定好好承认错误，不再那么冲动。  
小熊耸拉着脑袋，认罪般地跟了出去。

他们来到一个无人的拐角处。  
德米特里低着头，盯着自己的鞋尖，等待着那人的批评。  
“季玛，你不应该那么冲动。”面前的人穿着深灰色的毛衣，抱着手臂说道，“你以后的工作可不允许你这样不分场合。”  
但德米特里看出来了，瓦洛佳显然没有批评他的意思。  
那人灰蓝色的眼睛里还留着一点笑意。  
如此温和的、如同在阳光下簌簌作响的向日葵。  
毫无威慑力。  
德米特里在瞥见那蓝色的双眸一眼后，就又连忙低下了头。  
“抱歉瓦洛佳，我、我太激动了。”  
一声叹气从头顶传来。  
他抬起头。  
面前的人向他张开了手臂。  
“不抱了？”

身体下意识的拥了上去，德米特里能感觉到男人把手放到了他的后背上。而他搂着男人的腰，织物在手下传来那人身体的温度。

“好了。”弗拉基米尔拍拍他的后背，“他们还等着呢，回去吧。”  
德米特里觉得面颊滚烫。他侧过头，看着画框上玻璃反射出的自己的脸。  
你脸红什么啊。  
他这么跟自己说。


End file.
